Heart Break
by Jacob Lingly
Summary: An old story about a relation problem between Sakura and Li when a new girl comes to school. Has a crappy ending, but everything else is good. Worth a laugh and maybe a read. Check it out. Don't count this as my skill at writing.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Rated PG-13 for sexual content later. Not much cursing, this is going to be my second story. And besides, you guys didn't review my other story enough, so I decided to go evil with this story. *smiles*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl Arrival  
  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V. Dream Sequence:  
  
"Syaoron-kun!" I said running up to him and hugging him. "Sakura- chan." He said hugging back. "You've finally come back!" "Now we can be together forever."  
  
End Dream Sequence:  
  
My eyes opened slowly. I had been hugging my pillow. I smiled. Syaoron had finally come back from Hong Kong. He had only come back two days ago, and then I remembered something, "9th grade starts today!" I began to panic the looked at my clock and sighed a breath of relief. It was only 6:55. I got up and dressed myself. Kero was still sleeping. "Maybe I can meet him early." I said to myself.  
  
Later That Day  
  
"Ok class, settle down." The teacher said. The students sat down at there desks. Syaoron sat behind me. I looked around and noticed only one desk open. "That's odd." I said. "What?" Tomoyo asked (It's the same seating all the grades threw ok). "They said every seat will be taken in this class." Tomoyo looked to where I was looking and noticed it too. "Maybe he's late."  
  
As if on queue, the door to the class opened. The person was breathing heavy. "Sorry I'm late." Almost the entire classes jaw dropped. There was a little girl no older than eleven standing in the doorway. She had messy auburn hair, and deep sea blue eyes. "Well, its nice of you to join us Ms.Gigateck." The teacher said. "I am sorry sensei," she said bowing innocently. "Well, since it's the first day I won't punish you, but it better not happen again."  
  
She looked down and walked down the isle and sat down in the empty desk. Whispers shot out threw the class. "Class, settle down we have a lot to do today." I looked at the little girl. She turned her head and was looking just one seat behind me, at Syaoron. She smirked. 'Back off girl.' I said in my mind, and finished class.  
  
At Lu8nch  
  
Syaoron's P.O.V.  
  
"Syaoron-kun, you can eat with us." Sakura said to me. I nodded. 'Why doesn't Sakura feel it?' I asked myself as I felt a strange aura. I needed to now where it was coming from. "I'll meet you there, ok Sakura?" she nodded. "K." She walked off and met up with Tomoyo. I turned around and walked towards the Aura. 'It's getting stronger.' Soon I was outside in the school field, just around where everyone else would be.  
  
Standing just across from me was the little girl. 'The aura's coming from her!' I realized. "Hello my love." She said. I rolled my eyes. 'Just another love sick wannabe.' "Ok listen, first off I already have someone I love, and two you're only about what? Eleven?."  
  
The girl looked heart broken and looked down at the floor. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." I felt her aura get stronger. I got into a ready stance. Her hands began to glow a bright blue. Her eyes then glowed blue, "Nikato seriumano, bentrinado, huterandaso, befilenien!" The girl held up her hands and the blue aura surrounded me. I tried to scream, the pain was unbearable, but my mouth wouldn't open. It felt like an eternity, but it finally passed.  
  
I wanted to know what she had just done. I Tried to ask her what I had just done, but I couldn't move! "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you will be mine." "of course." My mouth said. 'WHAT AM I SAYING!' I screamed in my mind. I tried to move my body, I tried to move away from her, but to no avail.  
  
She walked up to me and linked arms with me. "Will you eat lunch with me?" "Of course, why would I not?" I said. 'What's going on!??' I screamed in my head.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
I looked around, it was halfway threw lunch and Syaoron still hadn't showed up. "Where do you think he is?" I asked Tomoyo. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Tomoyo what is it?" I asked. "I think I know what happened to Syaoron." She said. "What?" I asked. She pointed behind me.  
  
I turned around and my eyes widened. There was Syaoron walking out from behind the side of the school, arms linked with the little girl!  
  
"What's he doing?" I said as I felt as if I was being betrayed. "I. . .don't know."  
  
The two of them sat down under a tree and the girl took out her lunch box. Syaoron took some of the food and seemed to tease her as he lowered them to her mouth, brought it back up a bit, then lowered it again.  
  
I felt tears reach my eyes, but I held them in. 'How could he? I thought he loved me?' I said in my mind. 'I didn't even get to tell him how I feel.'  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Boy, I am evil! Anyway what do you think? I'll try to make the other chapters longer, but that's all I have for now. 


	2. Chapter 2: Kero's Stand

Author Notes: Here is chapter two. For the first time, Kero is going to make a long appearance for you Kero lovers (don't know if there is any though).  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Kero Is Angry  
  
Kero's P.O.V.  
  
"Come on!" I said pushing the control button as fast as I could. I was playing one of my usual video games. Suddenly I heard the front door open quickly then slam shut. I heard someone racing upstairs. I kept clicking the buttons and suddenly it said "Winner! New high score!" "Oh yea!" I said throwing my arms up into the air. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and something heavy fell on me. I heard someone hit the bed, and whoever it was was crying! I then realized that Sakura's backpack and landed on me.  
  
I quickly got out from under the backpack when I heard Sakura muttering to herself. "How could you? I thought you loved me?"  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"Syaoron? How could you? What you did, I can't take it."  
  
Flash Back Mode:  
  
After school they walked out together. I was almost right behind them. I followed them a bit and after all the other kids had left the area, I stayed hidden. Soon they reached the park and stopped. She looked up to Syaoron. "Syaoron?" "Yes my love?" He asked. I felt my heart ache. "Will you kiss me?" My eyes widened. "Of course." He said. I watched in horror, as they got closer, then kissed.  
  
End Flash back  
  
"How could you?" I said weeping into my pillow.  
  
Kero's P.O.V.  
  
"That Gaki hurt Sakura." I said infuriated. "how could he? I will never repay him." I said in a hushed voice. 'Just wait till tonight'.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Sakura had cried herself to sleep. I flew up to the window and opened it. I sensed that the Gaki was near the lake. "Perfect." I said silently. I floated out of the room, closed the window behind me and flew high into the sky. I glow bright and became my true form. "He will pay!" I said flying towards the lake.  
  
I soon reached the area and saw Syaoron walking with what looked like an eleven year old girl. I landed in front of them. "Syaoron!" I yelled at him. "Well, who might you be?" The girl asked. I glared at her. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Sanima, and you might be?" "My name is Keroberos, and Syaoron can never be forgiven." "And tell me, of what crime is he accused of?" "He has hurt my mistress Sakura!" The girl cocked an eyebrow. "You mean that lazy Auburn haired pretty girl? What ever. Syaoron would never love someone like her."  
  
"I've had enough had you!" I yelled and pounced at her. I was suddenly bounded off in mid-air like I had hit a barrier. I landed and looked at her. She smiled. "My, what a futile attempt. You've got to have more than that!" Syaoron was only standing there, just watching, nothing more.  
  
I glared at her, and fire began to form in my mouth. I then shot the fire and directed it at the girl. But again the barrier that was around her blocked it. "Is that all you've got to muster?" I growled. Suddenly Syaoron stood in front of the girl. "You will not waste my love's magic." He drew his sword. Then he drew one of those slips of papers.  
  
"God of thunder!" Suddenly tons of bolts of lightning shot out of the paper. I quickly summoned fire from deep-within and shot it out to counter the bolts. I quickly pulled out another sheet, "God of fire!" He shot out a stream of fire and again I countered. "God of Wind and fire!" He said pulling out two at once. This surprised me, as he has never done two at once before. I did my best to counter but the wind increased the intensity of his flame and soon I found myself crumpled on the ground.  
  
"Good job love." She said. "Anything to protect you." She smiles and they kissed. I slowly got up to my feet. "Yue, where are you?" I asked silently. While they distracted I quickly mustered the rest of my energy and formed it into an attack I hadn't used for so long. Sanima took notice of this and stopped kissing Syaoron.  
  
My body glowed red and Sanima cocked an eyebrow. "What's he up to?" Syaoron stood in front of her, sword drawn ready for combat. My body was engulfed in flames, and the flames formed the shape of me. Where the eyes of flames where, where the eyes would be, where black. It rose into the air and glowed even brighter. Then it zoomed down at racing speeds at the two. Sanima reacting quickly threw her arms out in front of her and the barrier was seen, even too someone without magic (it was just that strong!). The fire body rammed into the shield and Sanima was under stress of keeping the shield. Syaoron glowed green and soon the shield grew brighter. Sanima grew weak. Then my barrage stopped. My strongest move didn't work. I had returned to my small form and landed on the ground unconscious. Sanima dropped to her knees and fell unconscious as Syaoron caught her just before he hit the ground.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
A strong aura was emitting from the park. I turned to that direction and saw a bright glow emitting from it. The aura felt like Kero's! I watched as the aura intensified, put I couldn't sense what he was attacking. "What's he doing?" Soon Kero's aura went out, and after that I couldn't sense him. "Whatever he was doing, I hope he's alright."  
  
  
  
Author Notes: So what do you think? Sorry it took a bit to post the next chapter. Then I just one more review with the other story of mine, and then I'll have to finish that before this one. Sorry for those who want to read this more, but I can't do two story's at once, and that ones been on longer than this one, so that disserves to be finished once I get one more review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare Continues

Author Notes: By popular request, here is the next chapter to the best that I can think of. Hope its longer than I think it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmare Continues  
  
Syaoron's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
I wanted to leave. I wanted to return to that day when that spell was put on me, so I could dodge it, and then this wouldn't happen. I know I've hurt Sakura; I want to see her, to hold her in my arms. I've spent too long away from her, to do this too her. Tomoyo said she had been waiting for me to return, waiting for the day to tell me how she felt.  
  
I looked down at Sanima laying in her bed, me sitting next to her in a chair watching over her. I was trapped as her slave, as her loved one, to do whatever she wanted. If this didn't end soon, it could go too far. I again struggled to move, to get away from this hellhole that Sanima had made for me, but again I failed. Her magic was too strong for me. Kero had severely weakened her.  
  
I wondered how much magic she really had stored within her that she could unless. She could go after Sakura if she wanted, to kill her even. Sakura would be weakened by the loss of me, and that would give Sanima to hurt her. Kero, for all I know could still be in the park, so he wouldn't be able to protect Sakura.  
  
There was still Yue, but Yuki would have to be around. How could he do that? If he was stuck like this, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, all he could do was think. That's all he had control of. He felt everything that happened. He felt his heart break, for every second he spent with Sanima. He felt pain, feelings, but he still couldn't control his body. How could he possibly win against this kind of magic? It was impossible.  
  
'I can do is hope that Sakura will forgive me.' I thought.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
I ran to the park. Kero hadn't returned the night before. I soon reached where Kero had been last night. It was faint, but I felt his aura. I looked around, and soon I saw him laying on the ground dazed. "Kero!" I said running over to him and picking him up. "No more for me thanks, I'm driving." He said. I sighed with relief. He was ok. He didn't seem hurt, just out of magic for a bit. I took him home, then got ready for school.  
  
At School  
  
Syaoron's P.O.V.  
  
I walked to school with Sanima linked in arms. She had fully recovered her magic and I could feel it. I didn't want to see Sakura. But it was inevitable. I had to sit behind her, I would have to see her sadness, her pain, I would have to hurt her more. I just hoped it didn't go into anything worse, than just a kiss.  
  
We walked into the school yard and I saw Sakura, her head was down, Tomoyo was next to her trying to cheer her up. I laughed a slight laugh. 'I HATE YOU SANIMA!' I screamed in my head. "Looks like Sakura is down by my leaving her. She just can't take the fact that I love you, and no one else." I kicked myself to the bets I could. 'I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me!'  
  
I think she heard me, cause her head kind of popped up a little. She stopped, and Sanima giggled. We walked past as I heard a slight sob come from her direction. "Sakura." Tomoyo said, or at least I herd her say. 'Sakura, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I don't want to do this. I never wanted to.'  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
I cried into my hands. It couldn't be true. This was some sick nightmare. "Sakura..." Tomoyo tried to comfort me. But it wouldn't help. It was too tormenting. My heart was breaking every time I saw them together. Bit by bit, it crumbled. It was too hard to endure. "Why Syaoron?" I said in-between sobs. Tomoyo was at a loss of words. There was nothing she could say that would comfort me. She could lie, but I would know the truth.  
  
Author Notes: This was the best I could come up with for right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

Author Notes: Ok, here is chapter 5. Not much I could think of rather than this. And to think, this ends S+S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Alone  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
School had been hard, and after had been worse. They where always together. I could hardly concentrate. I kept thinking of them (like I could concentrate in math anyway). After school Syaoron had asked Sanima on a date. She gladly accepted, and they where off on it right now. I was home, crying into my pillow. This was too hard to endure. "Syaoron, why. Why have you left me? I am not complete without you."  
  
I could have tried to ruin there date, but Syaoron would notice me and prevent me. There was nothing I could do to stop Syaoron. I couldn't hurt him. If he was happy, then I should be too. I should move on. Syaoron has left me, and there's nothing I can do about it. I sat up on the bed and wiped my tears.  
  
"He's happy. That's good enough for me." I said. Then I stopped crying. I was holding myself from releasing the tears. 'He's happy, that's all I need.' But the pain was still in my heart. I knew it could not stay this way. I had to move on. I tried to force the pain out, but it stayed, like a nail screwed in and super glued in the strongest metal so it would never come out.  
  
Kero was in his drawer; I heard his slight snores of sleep. He was slowly recovering from what ever he had been doing. I asked him once, but he didn't respond. I believe he will tell me when the time is right. I laid down and fell asleep to Kero's very faint snore's.  
  
  
  
Next Day  
  
  
  
I awoke feeling the pain in my heart. But I held it back, forced it inside and told myself, 'Syaoron is happy. I should be too.' I got ready for school and surprisingly was on time. "Ohayou (not sure how to spell, I just learned it and I'm not sure how to spell it) Sakura." Tomoyo greeted me. "Ohayou." I replied flatly. Tomoyo looked worried as I sat down. "Sakura, are you ok?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
I had been about 10 minutes early. Syaoron was still not in class when I got there. Only about 5 students where there. The door opened again and Syaoron and Sanima walked in together. I turned my head and looked out the window. 'He's happy. That's all that matters.' Syaoron gave Sanima a quick kiss on the forehead, then walked past me and sat down. Sanima also sat down. I then turned to Tomoyo and smiled. She looked even more worried. "I'm fine Tomoyo. I've moved on."  
  
Syaoron's P.O.V.  
  
I was shocked. She had moved on. 'Damn you Sanima.' I said mentally. My body showed no reaction. 'This has gone on long enough! How much more pain must I take. I want Sanima to let me free. I want to be with Sakura. Oh, Sakura, if only you knew I still loved you, and only you. No else do I love more.'  
  
Classes went on as usual and Sakura didn't react at all when I talked to Sanima, or gave her a kiss, or ate lunch with her, or left school arm in arm with her. 'Sakura..." I mentally. The only thing I had control of was my mind. It was all, I endured all the pain, I saw everything I did. I hated it. Why was my life like this?  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked me walking home. I nodded. "I'm ureshii (happy), nothing more, nothing less." I said flatly. Tomoyo stopped. "Sakura, please tell me the truth. I can fell your unhappy. I may not have magic, but I know when your unhappy Sakura."  
  
I turned my head to the side and looked to the ground. "Sakura, it's about Syaoron right? I know you're sad about him leaving you. So take him back!" I looked at her. "Tomoyo." "Sakura! I'm going to convince you to get Syaoron back, no matter how long it takes. I want the cheerful ureshii girl I used to know!"  
  
"But how? He's happy! That's good enough for me." "Sakura, I'm going to help you get him back, and he is going to be happy about you getting him back." When Tomoyo had such fire within her, I knew there was no way I could stop her. I sighed. "Fine Tomoyo, but if he is not happy, I'm returning him to Sanima!" "Arigato Sakura." She said.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Short chapter, all I can think of, WRITER'S BLOCK!! Hate writer's block. I'll promise to make the next chapter even longer ok! Give me some idea's to put in the next chapter, that might help. 


	5. Chapter 5: Tomoyo's attempt

Author Notes: Chapter Five with the best I can think of. Hope it's longer than I'm thinking of.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Tomoyo's Attempt  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
I wasn't really prepared for what Tomoyo was going to do to get Syaoron back. I had woke up late as usual and made it to school 3 minutes early. I saw Tomoyo there searching threw her back pack. I sighed. Sanima and Syaoron weren't there yet, and I had figured as much. A lot of the students where already here, and I felt as if Tomoyo was going to make a fool of herself. I walked up to her and said, "Your actually going to do this?"  
  
She looked determined at me. I sighed. She kept rummaging threw her back and pack and soon she pulled out a box. It had a tag on it, and it said, "To: Sanima, From: Syaoron." I sighed again. She placed the box on Sanima's desk. "How is she going to believe he got that for her?" I asked "Inside help." Tomoyo said.  
  
Then she pulled out another box and placed it on Syaoron's desk. "That should do it." I could feel everyone's eye's on us. I sat down and felt embarrassed for Tomoyo. I had a bad feeling her plan was going to fail. I looked at the clock, two minutes till class started.  
  
As usual, Syaoron and Sanima walked in, arm in arm. Some boys snickered as usual, and the girl's looked at there desk's as usual to have been beaten to the punch by a child. Sanima looked at her desk, then at Syaoron's desk. "Well what's this?" She asked. She let go of Syaoron and walked up to her desk. She picked up the box and inspected it closely. Then she looked at the tag. "Syaoron, did you get this for me?" She asked holding up the box to him. "I don't remember it love." He said. I put my hand on my forehead. More boy's snickered.  
  
Sanima looked curiously at the box. "Syaoron, why don't you open your box first." Sanima said. "Of course." Syaoron said, then walked down to his desk. He picked up the box and didn't even bother reading the tag. I could just imagine what the tag said, "To Syaoron, I love you more than Sanima will, Sakura."  
  
Syaoron opened the box and pulled out an even smaller box. He opened that tiny one and everyone who could see it (they had gathered up around him) gasped (well, only the girls). I didn't see what it was and I didn't want to. Sanima raised an eyebrow then opened her box. In that instant there was a giant cloud of smoke and sparks where flying everywhere. All the kids screamed and I was shocked. The room was filled with smoke and everyone was running to the door. Tomoyo grabbed my hand and ran out the door dragging me along.  
  
I saw the teacher standing there looking wide-eyed at the smoke pillowing out of the room. "What happened to my room!?" He yelled. Every single student instantly pointed at Tomoyo, which, unfortunately, I was being dragged along with her. "Tomoyo and Sakura! How dare you do this to my room!" "But I didn't!" I protested. "Mr. Endera, Sakura's right. It was my entire fault. I was the one who did this." Mr. Endera glared. "Well then Tomoyo, you will be the one two have the two week suspension!" He said. "Yes Mr. Endera." Tomoyo said. "And if you ever do this again, you can be sure you will never go to this school again!"  
  
She nodded. I felt Sorry for Tomoyo. I looked over my corner and saw Sanima grinning. She now knew everything. I looked at her hand and she was gripping the box in her hand. She lifted it up and showed me what was inside. It was a ring. Syaoron walked up to her side and she placed the finger on his hand. I looked away. 'She can't, she's too young. But she can ask now and wait till she's old enough.'  
  
I pushed the thought from my mind and watched the teacher.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: NOOOOOOOO!!! IT IS SHORT!! Dang, but don't think Tomoyo has given up so easily. She'll be back! Trust me!  
  
P.S. Author Notes: Sorry again, that its so short. Wish it was longer. 


	6. Chapter 6: Day Off

Author Notes: I got bored so I decided to write the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Day off  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, I'm very sorry." Tomoyo said for the hundredth time. "Tomoyo it's alright." "That went no where near what I wanted it to." "Tomoyo it's ok." I said. She looked at the ground really down. "I never expected there relation ship was so strong." Tomoyo said.  
  
School had been canceled for the day because of the "accident". Tomoyo was at my house and had been apologizing for the last hour. "Tomoyo we heard you the first time." Kero said floating above our head's. He still hadn't told me what he had been doing at the park that one night. But I wasn't going to as while Tomoyo was over.  
  
"I won't do something like that again at school." She said with fire in her eyes. I tripped. "Just don't get carried away, ok." I said. She nodded. "I'm going to go home and get ready for my next attempt to get you Syaoron back." She then grabbed her back pack and ran out of the room and out the front door.  
  
"Hmmm, why would she try that?" Kero asked. "Cause Syaoron's has fallen for a new girl, and she's trying to get him back." "I knew that, I just wanted to know why." I looked at him curiously. "How did you know that." "Sakura, I'm not deaf. I heard crying about how that gaki left you." "But, that was that night I saw you out in the park..." I felt my eyes widen. "So that was why you where at the park!" I said. "You where going after Syaoron!"  
  
Then I thought of something. "Wait, how come I didn't sense him?" Kero looked confused. "What do you mean? Their aura spread like wild fire! How could you not sense it." I was confused. "Their?" Kero slapped his forehead. "Sanima and the Gaki's!" Kero shouted. I quickly covered his mouth and said threw gritted teeth, "Kero, my father is home!" Then a thought struck me.  
  
"Kero, what are you talking about? Sanima doesn't have an aura." Kero was shocked. "Sakura, your kidding me right? Her aura is almost as powerful as yours! And she has been well trained!" Now I thought Kero was nuts, and I think he could see it in my face.  
  
"Why don't you ask her to showdown in magic? She'll most likely except and then you'll see what I'm talking about!" "But Kero, what if she doesn't have magic, then what will I do?" "Then she'll just be another to know." I tripped. "Fine, I will, but if she doesn't have magic, no dessert's for a week!"  
  
"I won't lose my dessert privileges." He said shaking his paw like it was hand. I sighed, and then grabbed the Sakura cards. "Fine, but you've been warned." I walked out of the house saying good-bye. "How'd he ever talk me into this?" I asked myself. Kero suddenly flew out of the window and glided next to me. "KERO!" I shouted quickly grabbing him and putting him in my backpack. "Hey, I just wanted to see you kick Sanima's ass at her own game!"  
  
I sighed. "Ok, but no more cursing ok." "Sorry." I walked along not sure whether or not if I should do this. I wasn't sure where Sanima lived, but I knew where Syaoron lived. So, knowing he might not like me visiting for a quick second, I headed to his house.  
  
Syaoron's P.O.V.  
  
I waited for the hour to turn 4:00 p.m., that was when I had to meet Sanima at the park for our first official date together. 'Damn Sanima, why is she doing this?' Then I thought, 'wait, why hasn't Sakura sensed Sanima's aura. Has she lost her powers? No, that can't be, I've felt her aura this entire time.' Suddenly, I felt Sakura heading this way, but I had discovered that when I'm not in control of my body, my body can't sense aura's, so my body was in for a surprise. 'Why is she coming? If she try's to win my love, she's going to fail miserably, just like Tomoyo had done.'  
  
Soon the doorbell rang to my apartment. "Now who could that be." 'Be nice body' I told it even though I knew it couldn't hear me. It opened the door. "Hi Syaoron." Sakura said. "Oh, it's you." I said. "What do you want?" "I needed to see Sanima for something. Do you know where I could find her?" I asked. Her glared. "Down the road, turn on Gengea (I'm making up street's ok?) third left, small house. Can't miss it." I said. "Know leave me alone." I then slammed the door in her face. 'Damn Sanima, let me go already. (I noticed he's been saying that a lot. He's gotten into the habit of saying it)'  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"Well that could of gone better." Kero said. "I know, but I only needed to know where Sanima was." I said to him. "Know get back in the bag." "But it's stuffy." He complained. "No dessert." I taunted him. "HMMM!" He said quickly gliding back into the bag and zipping it shut. I giggled a little and walked down to Sanima's House. Her house was smaller than I had expected. It was about half the size of my house.  
  
"Wow, she has a small house." I said. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. "Remember Kero." I said. "Trust me." Soon the door opened and Sanima was standing there. "Huh? Sakura, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well, Sanima, I was wondering, do you believe in magic?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "What's with the stupid question?" "Do you or not?" I said. "Of course I do." She said. "Do you know how to control magic?" I asked. "Yes!" She said stomping her foot. "Now are you going to leave or not?" "First I have to say something." I stepped back and said, "Sanima! I challenge you to show down of magic at 4!" "4?" She said. "Sorry, but I have a date with Syaoron then." I growled. "HEY! I need to prove to someone you don't have magic! This will take a minute, then you can go on your date!"  
  
Sanima thought it over. "Alright. I accept your challenge. Prepare to lose Kinomoto." She said, and then slammed the door in my face.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: So what you think? Sakura's going to figure out Syaoron's under spell next chapter, and a little surprise from Tomoyo. 


	7. 

Author Notes: gaaa! Didn't you guy's learn your lesson with the last story! No review's = PUNISHMENT! 8 more review's, decided to go easy, but if it happens again, I WON'T GO EASY!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Ending: Fight of Magic

Author Notes: I am REALLY! REALLY! Sorry I haven't posted up the last chapter. I hadn't had much thought of it, and I had a lot of other thing's I had to do. So, here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Fight of The Magic Normal P.O.V.  
  
Sakura stood in a field that was in Penguin park. Sanima stood in front of him. Syaoron stood to the side and watched. "Ok, lets get this over with." Sanima said. Sakura pulled out her staff.  
  
""Oh key of clow, power of light, power of magic"  
  
"Surrender the wand"  
  
"The force, Ignite"  
  
"RELEASE!"  
  
The Star staff then extended and Sakura grabbed it. "Is that all?" Sanima said. She then raised her hands and clasped the together.  
  
"Forces that hide the power of darkness"  
  
"Ignite my powers"  
  
"Release darkness at this time"  
  
"IGNITE!"  
  
Sanima had yelled these words. Suddenly the clouds moved fast and circled around above her in the sky. Then out of the sky threw the clouds came a beam of pure dark that surrounded Sanima. Sakura stared shocked. When Sanima came out of the Darkness, she had a new outfit, a dress that was blue with silver edges. She also held a staff in her hands. "Now this is magic." Sanima said.  
  
Sakura was a bit confused, for she didn't sense any type of aura emitting from her. "I bet your wondering why you can't sense my aura huh?" Sakura slowly nodded her head. Sanima grinned. "Ok, here, I'll show you." Sanima twirled the staff above you, as a white barrier appeared around her. A deep dark aura was inside, then Sanima releases the barrier, and the Aura emitted far and wide. Sakura gasped in Horror. How could she have so much power? "You see, I had learned to create a barrier to hold in my Aura. Unfortunately, only men could sense my aura for some strange reason." Syaoron then realized, that was why Sakura couldn't sense Sanima's power.  
  
"So, you can attack first if you wish." "Ok." Sakura said. She wanted to get this over with quickly, and knew with her past battles, just windy alone could not beat her. Maybe the Light and Dark cards. "LIGHT! DARK! Release and dispel!" Sakura said releasing the two cards as they headed straight for Sanima. Light and dark ensnared her as a bright light began to emerge from within the cards. "Huh?" Sakura said confused.  
  
Suddenly the light and dark disappeared and they went back to their card forms. They looked different. Instead of being pink, they were black! They then floated into Sanima's hand. "You seriously thought you could beat me with these two cards?" She raised her wand. "DARK! ENSANARE SAKURA!!" She yelled. The dark card was then released, and headed out straight for Sakura! "Shield!" Sakura yelled, as the shield card appeared around her.  
  
The darkness went around Sakura, and didn't affect her. She looked at the cards she had. Finally the darkness stop and Dark was back in it's card form. "Do you give up?" Sanima asked. "Never." Sakura said. "Windy! Water! Fiery! Earthy! Come out and defeat Sanima!" The four elements then quickly flew out of the cards and began to attack Sanima. Sakura knew they were going to need more power. "Power! Give the elements more power! Power! Release and dispel!" Suddenly all the four elements glowed a bright pink as they gained more power and continued to attack Sanima. They where circled around her, so Sakura couldn't see what was going on.  
  
"Dash! Allow the elements to attack Sanima faster! Dispel!" Suddenly the cards where moving faster, like lightning. A tornado was beginning to form around them. "Storm!" She cried. Suddenly a giant tornado emerged around the elements. Sakura felt weak. "Pull yourself together Sakura." She said to herself. 'SAKURA! Stop! Your using to much magic!' Syaoron screamed in his head. He wanted to help her, but he still couldn't move.  
  
Sanima's power was weakening she could feel it. She needed to endure more pressure onto her. She quickly rummaged threw her cards. "Shadow!" She said releasing the shadow card into the storm. The tornado instantly become a black tornado and was enclosing on Sanima. Sakura began to sweat. She was using too much magic at once. But she was going to give Sanima all she got. Just as she said she would. "One last card.' She said pulling it from her deck.  
  
Sakura then suddenly felt an increase in Sanima's power. "Better make that two." She pulled out another card. "ARROW! SHOT! DISPELL!" She yelled. 'SAKURA!!!' Syaoron shouted in his mind. The arrow card went up into the sky and shot many arrows into the encircling typhoon. Then the shot card circled around the outside f the tornado and shot many, many beams into the circle.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees. She was using to much magic. She struggled to keep all the cards out and attacking Sanima. Her power then seemed to decrease tremendously. Suddenly the light and dark card cam out, and helped the other elements attack Sanima. Sanima's Aura was about to go out. "Card..." Sakura gasped for energy. "...Return." Suddenly, everything stopped. There was no more tornado, no more elements attacking, no more restored power. No more speed, no more arrows or beams.  
  
Only the cards of them lying on the ground right in front of her. Sanima was also on her knees, a barrier had appeared around her. But it was severally weakened. Sanima glared at Sakura. "You...are...a...big...pest!" She said through gritted teeth. She stood up very slowly and held up her staff. "I will kill bitch!" She yelled. "SANIMA!!" A sudden voice cried out. Sanima stopped It wasn't Syaoron's voice; it wasn't Sakura's voice. It was Kero's or Yue's or Eriol's or Meilin's. It was a completely different voice. Sanima scarcely turned to the voice. They're stood and enraged 15- year-old girl with hip length blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes. "A-a- Amara." Sanima said. (I'm sorry, I just had to put in a cameo appearance of Amara [Is laughing really hard])  
  
"Your mom has been worried sick!" Amara said coming over and grabbing Sanima by the ear. "How could you come all the way to Japan without even telling anyone back home!!" Amara was breathing hard. She then looked up at Syaoron. She glared at Sanima. "And take of that spell that makes people do what you want off that boy!" Sakura eyes opened wide. She was shocked beyond believe. Syaoron wasn't doing what he wanted at will!  
  
` "I'm sorry." She said. "Cressona teldot hermon tilea!" Suddenly, Syaoron could move, he looked at his hands.  
  
(Syaoron's P.O.V.)  
  
The feel that he could control his body again It was amazing. He quickly looked at Sakura who was in major shock. "Sakura!" He said for the first time. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." I said. I was so happy to finally have Sakura in my arms. I had wanted nothing else. "Syaoron." Sakura said. "Yes, what is it." I asked her. "Syaoron, I love you too." Sakura said. I smiled. "I know."  
  
(Sanima's P.O.V.)  
  
I was heart broken. He didn't want me, so I forced him to do what I want. Now they where kissing right in front of her face. "Come on." Amara said as she dragged me away. "Bye Japan." She said as Amara took her to the plane to America. (O.o)  
  
Author Notes: Finally I can get everyone off my back about the final chapter of Heartbreak. Here is your ending you know everything that happened. I like to keep [people in suspense till the very end. At least I try too. It worked in this story. But now I don't know what to write a story about. Oh well. 


End file.
